


Called Upon

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Daemon Overwatch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Eventual Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A peaceful night,” His daemon notes, her voice soft and smooth as she settles on the building’s tiled rooftops beside him. Large, dark blue scales shimmer in the glow of the moonlight and red eyes search throughout the night. “Wouldn’t you agree?” She asks, claws digging into the rooftop as her tail swings around effortlessly, curling around Hanzo and herself as if a protective cloak.</p><p>Or, that daemon au for Overwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called Upon

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game lmao. Please enjoy my daemon AU with these two! Unbeta'ed.

Jesse McCree wasn’t used to being surrounded by so many people. Not after hiding off the grid for so long. His Overwatch communicator was always on his person, though, something he couldn’t let go. A small voice in his head warned him against it, even as he thought about tossing it out every once and again.

His unease was starting to show, and his daemon crowded against his legs in response. River lets out a low snort, large ears flickering in annoyance as her olive colored eyes surveyed the surrounding area. McCree lowered a gloved hand against her head, worn leather smoothing down gray and tan hide to comfort himself. 

“I don’t know why they called for us,” The coyote spoke in a quick and crisp way, the gunslinger easily keeping up with her after years and years of use.

He lifted his hand away from her and instead reached up to pull the cigar from his lips. While exhaling a curling plume of smoke, he grunted, “Dunno.” He crosses one ankle over the other while he leans against the wall, watching the Overwatch members with a mixture of disinterest and wariness. 

They long to go back underground, where they lived a simple, fun life. Sure they missed a couple of meals in the vast land that they wandered in now, but they were comfortable living off the grid. Between mountain cabins and hotel rooms, River and Jesse had seen a lot. They’d fought a lot too. Blood in, blood out.

A duo that marched into the battlefield with nothing too fancy. McCree shot and River snapped her jaws. They wove through the carnage side by side, never too far from one another. Thier matching armor was guarding their vitals and hearts beating fast in the heat of the warfare.

Something to be feared when called upon, a whirlwind of bullets and fangs.

They had reached a clarity, even in battle, that some - if not most - Overwatch members were still  _ striving _ for.

With her fur sticking up oddly from her form fitting, armored vest, River huffed. “This is not where we belong,” She sits then, tail curling around her paws and ears swiveling atop her head easily. 

“I reckon they are able to forgive our past offenses, darlin’,” He mutters, taking one last drag of his cigar before putting it out on the wall, leaving a dark ash mark on the smooth metal. McCree gently placed the half-smoked cigar in a pouch strapped to his belt, knuckles touching the buckle fondly as he listened to the chatter around them. 

River grunts, clawed paws shifting restlessly as they waited for anyone to approach them. Restless and uneasy, the cowboy and his daemon keep their heads down, trying to plan ahead a few steps before they are asked to perform any illegal tasks. 

One thing McCree knew for sure: If the law came a’knocking, he would be gone before anyone could even answer the door.

-:-

Hanzo Shimada found a treacherous comfort in solitude. High atop a rooftop, he sits on his knees and watches while the sun slips below the depths of the mountains and darkness seeps into the blue sky. Stars freckle the now darkened hue, and he watches it all unfold before him with expressive, dark eyes. 

“A peaceful night,” His daemon notes, her voice soft and smooth as she settles on the building’s tiled rooftops beside him. Large, dark blue scales shimmer in the glow of the moonlight and red eyes search throughout the night. “Wouldn’t you agree?” She asks, claws digging into the rooftop as her tail swings around effortlessly, curling around Hanzo and herself as if a protective cloak.

Wisps of thick, golden fur tickles Hanzo’s side, and he lifts a hand up to gingerly pat at his daemon’s flank. “A fine evening, fitting for such company as yourself, Aiko.” 

They sit in comfortable silence, their bond strong and unflinching in times of even the most desperate measures. Their sorrow shared, their hatred fueled, and their quest for redemption intertwined. 

It has always amazed Hanzo that Aiko could be so quiet. She never truly hindered his hunting, always lingering in the shadows and blending into the silence as if she was a mouse and not a towering, powerful beast. A watchful eye and an extra hand that could easily send a foe to their knees without so much as making a sound.

There were times, however, where her stealth would melt away in light of her rage. The full blast of her roaring scream could knock people on their asses, shatter windows and be heard echoing from miles away. Aiko’s normally graceful and poised sinewy body could become a whirl or power, fangs and claws. Her powers erupted without warning, from kind to furious in a blink of an eye - much like Hanzo’s emotions. 

“What do you make of our new development?” Aiko asks eventually, her large head resting on the cool tile as she lifts curious eyes towards Hanzo. As the man stiffens, her tail coils closer, soothing his worries like any concerned daemon would do.

The man’s gloved fingers trace over his bow as he thins his lips. "Confliction and pity war in my mind. For both of us. I am ashamed,” His dark eyes narrow at the moon as he speaks, “He was my brother.”

“He still is,” Aiko reasons, her jaws opening and closing as she heaves out a worried sigh.

For a moment, they linger in the unease. Finally, Hanzo clarifies, his voice somber and regretful, “It is not the same.”

She growls lowly, pressing her furry muzzle to his side. “He gifted you with something, Hanzo. Remember his words.”

_ It’s time to pick a side. _

That something was a communicator, a small device that was currently notched onto his belt easily. He gingerly touched at the symbol before frowning, “This isn’t a gift,” He hissed, teeth clenching as he breathed, “This is a burden.”

“One he entrusted you with,” Aiko rumbles, settling her large head into his lap, easily dwarfing Hanzo with her sheer size alone. “It is something we should look into.”

“Have you always been so hopeful?” Hanzo chastised, setting a hand into the plume of fur along Aiko’s head, fingers briefly tracing the detail of her sharpened horns. The dragon daemon purrs under his touch, her body warm and comforting.

He could remember them curling up together when he was a boy, Aiko settling early for his age and keeping her tremendous size. His father never worried about such a large dragon coddling his young son, never did the man doubt Aiko’s skills and budding ability. As of such, they trained together and developed a style that suited both their needs, one never without the other.

Hanzo would be lost without Aiko. She was his guiding light in the turmoil that ravaged his heart and his mind when his younger brother was bested by Hanzo’s skills…

Aiko lifts her head, turning it to stare at Hanzo and tickle his face with her flowing whiskers. “Hope is something we have always cherished.” She intones gently, resting her body down closer, getting comfortable as the night air chills around them. Soon she will insist that they retreat to somewhere warm, or at least move about.

Least Hanzo gets a cold in such an impromptu time. 

Instead of worrying about his health, the assassin touches at the communicator once more, eyes downcasted.

Perhaps Aiko was right. This was something that could hold hope for them all. Whoever called upon the Overwatch team did not do so lightly. And if Genji gifted him with this communicator… this could only mean that his younger brother considered Hanzo’s skills useful in the growing conflict between the Overwatch agents and something darker…

He huffs out angrily, grabbing at the communicator and rising to his feet, Aiko floating effortlessly and readying herself to drift among the shadows. “Do you remember the location they gave?” She asks, tail uncoiling and readying as she claws at the tiled rooftop hopefully.

Hanzo grabs at his bow, settling it safely on his back with his quiver before looking at the streets below. “An assassin never forgets an objective.” As he jumps down, Aiko winding through the air above him, they feel at peace for a few blissful moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> More ships and characters and such will be added as the drabbles go on. This was going to be a full out chaptered series but... I'm kinda leery towards the game's plot? I don't really understand it, and I currently cannot really play it. I've watched people play it, and I've been immersing myself in the lore and the backgrounds of the characters. I've never really watched or read Overwatch before the game SO. Obvious AU.
> 
> I'm just kinda confused about the entire plot. Why did Winston call them all together? Because of Reaper trying to collect data? Is Widow still working with Talon? Is Reaper working with Talon? I DUNNO.   
> I'd love to ping back ideas with the plot, because I'm confused as hell. :'| Feel free to poke me or IM me [on tumblr](http://polargrizz47.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> I really love WidowTracer ship as well, so plan on seeing them later in drabble. *shrugs into the abyss* 
> 
> Drabbles will somewhat go in order... but no guarantees. I'm just writing to write. Making it up as I go. (Awful writing habit, I know!)
> 
> Hope to hear feedback about this! Thanks! :D


End file.
